


Mr. Jellybean

by FleebJuice5



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Other, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleebJuice5/pseuds/FleebJuice5
Summary: When Rick finally lets Morty choose his own adventure, things go well at first. However after the adventure begins to go sour, things get even worse when a strange blue alien confronts Morty in a public restroom.This time, Morty sadly does not escape from the monster.Rick later finds the beaten teen and is shocked by what had happened. Rick begins to abuse alcohol more frequently in order to eliminate his guilt for taking Morty on the adventure. Morty on the other hand, struggles to coop with what had happened and how to handle his newly developed ptsd.It has a happy ending! Also, I refer to Morty as boy, I have him as 18 in this story though. It's a different dimension, not our C-137 duo.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1. 25 Schmeckles

Morty bit his lip, stomping angrily away from his grandfather who let out a muffled "whatever" under his breath. This made Morty's blood boil and he had to hold back the urge to spin around and scream more insults at the man. Instead he took a deep breath and pushed the door of the men's bathroom open and entered it. 

Rick   
Rick leaned back in the tavern booth, glaring at Morty until he was no longer in view. That damn kid is getting cocky. Eagerly he withdrew his trusty flask and downed much of its contents before burping and slipping the flask back into his coat pocket. Rick let out a sigh. Part of him felt guilty for yelling at the boy, maybe this trip wasn't so bad? He looked over at the goopy green slug still blankly staring at him, it's drool dripping all over the floor. Or not. Rick rolled his eyes. With that, he stood up and made his way to the bar. 

Morty   
The bathroom reeked of urine and mold. Morty kept his gaze to himself, trying to ignore the disgusting room. After relieving himself, he walked over to the two sinks. As Morty lathered his hands with suds, a large blue jellybean shaped creature crept out from the furthest bathroom stall. Awkwardly the creature hobbled over to the sinks, smiling eagerly at the boy. Morty looked into the mirror, darting his eyes to the creature and then back to his hands. There were so many odd creatures in this universe the boy thought to himself. He was used to strange creatures but this universe felt... off?   
"Hi there I'm Mr. Jellybean"   
Morty jumped, looking up to see the creature smiling at him with an overly sweet smile.   
"H-hi Mr. Jellybean, I'm Morty." Morty paused biting his lip, "My grandpa and I are on an adventure." Morty felt a little uneasy and wanted the creature to be aware that he had someone waiting for him.   
Quickly, Morty dried his hands and stood facing the creature. The bean was roughly the same height as Morty with boney limbs and sunken white eyes.   
Creepy.   
"Nice! Is it a fun adventure?" The jellybean smiled, turning to dry it's own hands. All the while grinning eerily at the boy.   
"I-I h-hope so... but I'm starting to get nervous that maybe it's gone a little too far off the rails." Morty suddenly remembered he was going to have to head back and deal with Rick again.   
The creature giggled "Isn't that what adventures do?"   
Morty's eyes widened and a small smile creeped on to his face.   
"Hey you know what, your right! Everything is going fine, I just gotta r-relax a-and go with the flow."   
"Yea!" The jelly bean purred, slipping behind Morty and placing its long pointed fingers onto Morty's shoulders.   
"Go with the flow" it cooed in Morty's ear, beginning to gently rub the boys shoulders.   
Morty's body tensed, something definitely wasn't right. He glanced into the mirror and saw the beans creepy sweet smile still plastered to its face.   
"Uh-uh-uh o-ok u-uh b-bye" Morty brushed the creatures hands from his shoulders and turned to leave the bathroom.   
"No!!! No! Stay!!" The jellybean lunged at the boy, yanking him back into the the creatures arms. Morty let out a small gasp and the creatures body pressed against his own.   
It's arms began to wrap around Morty's abdomen and the boy felt a singe of panic take over him.   
"Go with the flow!" The jellybean chuckled in Morty's ear as it began to gently massage the boys chest and stomach.   
Morty let out a whimper and pushed hard at the alien creature, knocking it back so he could run.   
"Stop! Y-y-your making me r-r-really uncomfortable." Morty scurried for the door, he was in a panic now. He had to run, he had to find Rick.   
Before Morty was able to get to the door however, two blue slender hands snatched at Morty's shirt, yanking him back. With a quick movement and brute force, Morty found himself pinned down over one of the grimy sinks. Mr. jellybean twisted Morty's arm behind his back, keeping him from being able to move. Morty squealed and struggled but the creature was much too strong for him to push off. The jellybean leaned over Morty, pressing its full weight into the boy and peered down at Morty's trembling face.   
"Just let this happen" it cackled in a deeper more sinister voice.   
A second jolt of pure panic rushed through Morty, enabling him to push with all his might and twist himself free of the creature.   
"Stop being such a fucking tease you sweet little twat!" The jellybean growled, lunging at Morty.   
Morty screamed as the jellybean snatched at the boys upper arm and began dragging towards the furthest bathroom stall.   
"Noooooo!" Morty cried out as he was thrown onto the rancid toilet seat. Quickly Morty jumped from the seat and tried to push the bean out of his way but the bean pushed him back down. Morty flailed his tiny body "get off of meeeeee!" The boy squeaked.   
The jellybean ignored Morty and instead grabbed the back of the boys head and pulled hard at his hair. The pain made the boys body lurch upward while bending his head back exposing his neck. He couldn't move. Morty cried out as the creatures slimy tongue began to lap at his exposed neck. Morty closed his eyes, the beans tongue slithered about Morty's jawline and up his cheek. "Stop!" He whimpered, tears swelling in his eyes.   
Mr jellybean purred in delight, lapping up the salty drops before sliding his long rough tongue into Morty's mouth.   
"Mmmmmppph!" Morty's eyes shot back open at the sudden intrusion. The boy thrashed as the creatures tongue swirled around his own, it's sickly sweet saliva coating the interior of his mouth. Morty felt bile rise in the back of his throat. Why was this happening? It was so sudden!   
A cold, clammy hand slid under Morty's shirt, gliding up his stomach to his chest.   
Morty wriggled his tiny body, trying to push free from the bean. The bean groaned, wrapping a sticky hand over Morty's chest and cupping the boys breast.   
Morty tried to bite, tried to scratch, anything to push of the creature.   
The bean cupped his chest again, this time taking his forefinger and thumb and pinching at the boys nipple.   
"Mmmpphh!!!" Morty managed to free his left arm. Without hesitation, Morty launched his fist at the jellybean hoping to hit him right in the eye.   
Unfortunately Mr. Jellybean was one step ahead and easily avoided the attack, catching the boys arm and twist it hard. Morty kicked at his pursuer, hitting the bean in the knee and causing the creature to hiss. With that, Mr. jellybean grabbed Morty from the toilet seat and threw him to the ground. Morty hit the dirty tiles hard, causing the wind to be knocked from his lungs. Morty coughed and began to crawl towards to opening beneath the stall door. Mr Jellybean easily pulled the boy back and grasped Morty's arms behind his back and tugged hard. There was a sickening pop and a searing pain ran through Morty's left side. Morty screamed as the creature let his left arm go. It fell to his side with a thud, limp and lifeless.   
"Well then... see what you made me do" Mr. Jellybean spat as he kicked the boy in the ribs, still holding the boys right arm. "Now you won't be as much fun to play with. You going to behave or should I do the same to this arm?" The jelly bean tugged slowly, digging a grimy barefoot into the boys back.   
"Ah, n-no! P-p-please!"   
"Sweet little thing, you sure your going to behave?"   
Morty nodded erratically as tears dribbled down his cheeks and onto the soiled floor. The pain in his left arm was unbearable.   
"Good boy" the bean purred. The creature scooped the boy up from the ground and repositioned him on the seat of the toilet. Morty didn't resist, the pain in his arm was making him nauseous, he felt light headed.   
The bean frowned, noticing the boys lack of consciousness. With a heavy hand, the creature swung hard, slapping the boy in the cheek.   
Morty jumped, gasping before beginning to cry again.   
"Little twat, you better not pass out on me."   
Morty felt weak, he wanted to close his eyes and wake up from this nightmare.


	2. Worthless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violence warning!!!

"Sweet home Alabama!" Rick sang in a drunken stupor. Swinging from side to side on the alien stage, burping and grinning at the comical array of creatures that sat watching him. Rick finished his song, hobbling off the stage and swiping a beer from a passing alien. As he stumbled towards his booth, the elder was greeted by a group of colorful aliens, to which invited him to join their card game. "Yea what-urp-ever" Rick took a seat at the card table and began to play, the thought of the of his teenage counterpart was since forgotten. Buried beneath a clouded mind and lack of consciousness. 

Morty's POV  
"Please, no! W-w-why are y-you doing this?!" Morty cried out as the jellybean tore the boys yellow t-shirt off.  
"Oh sweet thing, I just want to make you feel soooo good!" The creature purred in its overly friendly tone. Tongue clicking between oddly shaped teeth as the creature spoke.   
Morty let out a whine of distress, struggling to fight off the alien creature whom bent down to nibble at the boys exposed nipple. The teen let out a shrill cry, wildly Looking about his confines for a way out. Morty could see the door to the bathroom stall, it was locked?! When had the creature locked it? Morty furrowed his brows, letting out another cry. *Where was Rick?!*   
"Please!" The boy begged, using his only good arm to push the pursuer away from his chest. 

"Please what? Hm? What did I say about interfering?!" The bean slapped Morty's arm away, slipping down to retrieve the soiled yellow t-shirt that had fallen to the ground and use it to tie Morty's right arm to the toilet.  
"Yo-you you’re sick! Stop! L-l-let me g-go!!! Riiiiiiiiickkkk!" Morty wailed, yelling as loud as he could but to no avail. 

Rick POV  
"Ha-ho! Suck it losers!" Rick grinned, placing down a flush of cards and snatching up the winnings from the middle of the table. The elder felt great, floating through the air on a wave of alien brand alcohol. It was the best. 

Morty POV  
"No one is coming for you sweet thing." The bean giggled, bending down to kiss the boys forehead. Morty whined softly, wriggling his hips and trying to lift a leg up to kick the creature.  
"Oh my, how enticing." The bean smiled, grabbing Morty's waist with one hand and stroking the soft skin. The creature giggled again as it began to unzip the teens pants with its free hand.  
"Riiiiiickk!" Morty cried, "Rick!!" The boys cries were quickly muffled by the beans hand.  
"Shhh my little treat." The jellybean cooed, showing off a face that read pure ecstasy.   
Carefully, the bean undid the boys jeans, sliding them down and off of Morty's slender legs in one quick move. *Why did that seem so natural for the creature? Had he done this before?* The bean grinned, getting to work on the boys briefs. Slipping them off next before crumpling them into a ball and shoving them into the boys mouth.  
"There, that should keep you quiet!" The bean giggled, content with his handiwork. 

Morty was completely exposed. Eyes red with tears, and weak body tied against a filthy public toilet. He felt so humiliated, so defenseless, he didn’t even dare have Rick find him now. What would the elder do or say? *Probably just criticize him for winding up in suck a mess.*   
"Don't worry dear, I'll make you feel soooo good."  
The bean gave an unsettling reassurance, snapping the boy back to the reality of the matter. Gently the bean began to stroke himself over the boy; groaning as his large blue rod grew from his fleshy body. A white gooey substance began to seep from the tip of the alien creatures length which it used to coat it's still growing erection.  
"Oh boy, you get me so hot." The bean licked its lips, bending down to tug on the boys limp member. “Get off of me!” Morty shrieked through the fabric gag, kicking wildly about. Yet the alien simply rolled its eyes, batting the boys legs away and pushing them to their respective sides. Morty cried, his body shook in fear and he tried to scream through the crumpled underwear in his mouth. The bean ignored the struggles, licking his lips, and pressing his member against the boys. The creature let out a long moan before stroking them in sync.  
"Oooh yes." Mr. Jellybean groaned. "Doesn't this feel niiiicee?"  
Morty shook his head violently, tears swelling in his reddened eyes. Where the fuck was Rick!?  
"Oh look at you! Such a naughty boy, getting hard too!" Morty shook his head aggressively, no! No! It's not real! It's just a reaction.! I thought to himself.  
The bean purred, releasing the boys member while continuing to stroke his own.  
Morty began to sob, maybe Rick left him? Had the scientist lost interest in the stupid little adventure and headed somewhere else?  
"Aw don't cry little one, I'll make you feel really good now."  
Morty was too lost in thoughts to acknowledge the bean until.. 

Suddenly Morty's eyes shot wide open as a hot warmth pressed up against his opening.  
Morty tried to kick, his body shuddered at the new feeling and the horribly uncomfortable situation.  
The jellybean smiled down at the boys wide eyes, grinned and slowly began to push himself inside. Mortys body jolted and he tried to scream, but the pain only allowed him to create faltered gasps as the creatures cock pushed deeper into the boy. Morty could feel his insides stretching, pulling, tearing. It hurt so much that it made him feel sick.  
"Ohh sweet thing you feel so good!" The bean purred, sliding further into the boy.

Morty heaved, his body tense and hot. He felt so full, so nauseatingly full. Morty felt like he was going to throw up.  
Mr. Jellybean was now fully inserted into the boy. The bean let out a sigh at the warmth of the boys insides.  
"Mmm, such a tight piece of ass" the bean cooed.  
Morty let out a long muffled howl, he wanted nothing more than to die in that moment. The creatures erection pulsates in his hole, it felt so uncomfortable.  
With a grunt the jellybean began to pull out until just his head was inside, before aggressively thrusting hard back into the boys flesh. Morty let out a muffled scream, it felt like a steel pipe was being used to screwer him. Again the creature pulled out and quickly thrust back in. A sickening wet slap echoed the bathroom.  
Morty screwed his eyes shut, the feeling was so foreign to him. The situation seemed so unreal. Morty wanted nothing more than to die at this very moment. He hated how weak and dumb he was.  
"Oooh I'm gonna cum so deep in side you." The bean licked its lips before picking up its pace. Morty let his body go limp, he had been defeated. He bent his head to the side, averting his eyes from the beans saccharine smile. Wet slaps continued to fill the small bathroom with sounds.  
The pounding intensified, the creatures bulge began to swell larger inside of the boy. Morty cried out, trying to scream one last time for his grandpa but to no avail.  
The jelly bean began to grunt, faster it rammed into the boys hole. Morty winced, the pain only intensified, his entrance felt like it was burning.  
"Mmmm ooooh!" The bean let out another moan before thrusting deep into the boy and releasing its seed. The hot liquid stung the interior walls of the boy. Morty cried out, letting his eyes shoot back open as his body shook violently beneath the blue bean.  
The creature grinned as he emptied himself into the boy. Licking his lips once more, the bean slowly pulled out and kissed Morty on the cheek.  
"Didn't that feel good?" The bean hummed.  
Morty didn't look up.  
"Slut, you answer me!" The bean hissed in irritation. Morty didn't budge causing the bean the slap the kid until he looked into the creature soulless white eyes. Morty nodded sadly, averting his eyes once more.  
"Good" it cooed,licking at the boys face and neck. "Just looking at you makes me hard again."  
The bean stroked at its member once more."  
"Why don't we have a little bit more fun?" The jellybean cackled, twisting the boys limp body over and repositioning himself into the boys entrance.  
"Oh how I love doing it dodgy style." The bean cackled, slowly reinserting himself into the boy.  
The new position was deeper than the last and Morty sobbed as his face dipped dangerously close to the toilet bowls dirty water. The bean grunted, roughly plowing into the boy. It giggled, slapping the boys ass every now and then and holding the boys sides. Again the creature began to swell inside him, stretching Morty's delicate walls. The bean grunted, dipping down the pump the boys member with his own.  
The boy moaned, his erection grew again, the over stimulation was taking over his bodies natural response.  
"Yess, ooooh!" The creature let out a fresh load into the boy, the hot semen hitting deeper inside causing Morty to yelp.  
"I'll take myself out once you cum."  
The bean tugged once more on Morty's length. Morty cried, gagging through the underwear now soak with spit.  
Cum already, think of something! Morty thought to himself as the bean pumped. The cum burned, he needed to creature to let him go.  
Think of something!  
Rick  
Morty gasped and let of a small load into the beans clawed hand.  
"Good boy!" Mr. Jellybean laughed, pulling out of the boy and wiping his hand on Morty's back.  
"I'd give you some schmeckles but I'm clean out!"  
The bean purred one last time before sucking a hickey onto the boys neck and leaving the stall. 

Morty lay in a daze as he heard the bean washing itself at the sinks before exiting the bathroom. Morty whimpered softly, releasing the last bit of tears he had before letting his body slide off the toilet and into a crumpled mess on the floor. Eyes fluttered shut, he passed out in a heap on the stall floor.


	3. I can’t do this anymore!

Rick's POV  
Rick finally stood up, dusting himself off and filling his pockets with winnings. The old scientist had won a substantial amount of schmeckles, definitely enough to get them down the stairs on that weird slug. *Ha! Just wait until Morty gets a load of this!* Rick patted his pockets, filled to the brim with currency. For a moment, the elder wondered what the currency translated to.. what was it in brumples? He’d check later, for now, where was his damn grandson. 

Rick squinted his eyes, scanning the tavern; trying to see if he could spot the derpy little brown haired boy in the crowd of colorful aliens. He paused, raising his uni brow after searching a few times over. *Where the fuck was that kid?*   
"Ugh seriously Morty??" Rick grunted, swinging the bag of smeckles over his shoulder and wandering about the tavern. How long had it been? Why wasn’t the boy at their booth or atleast trying to hit on some red headed alien babes. *Ugh!!* Ricks eye twitched in irritation, pinching the skin above his nose. “Morty, what the hell!"  
Annoyed, Rick continued to search for the teen, his alcoholic buzz beginning to diminish with each passing minute. Perhaps Morty was outside? In the kitchen? Maybe he was on his phone chilling at a booth?   
Nothing.  
Rick sighed, with an irritated huff, taking a swig from the contents in his flask. His mind was beginning to race and though he hated to admit it, he felt a sense of anxiety take hold. .  
*Where the fuck was that damn kid?!*   
Rick gritted his teeth, placing the winnings beside him in the booth the two had only an hour or two ago, been at together.  
*What was it the boy had gone to do?* Rick searches his memories, trying to recall their most previous interactions. "Oh yea", Rick rolled his eyes, taking another sip from his flask. "The kid went to the bathroom." The elder muttered, a mixture of frustration and worry in his tone.   
*The little shit must be master-bating, that’s the only logical reasoning to why he’s been gone for so ducking long!*   
With a heavy sigh, Rick stood up, stretched his back and snatched the bag of shmeckles. With another frustrated grunt, Rick turned on his heels and strode toward the bathrooms. 

Morty's POV  
"Mooorty" a voice echoed in the boys skull.  
"Moooor-urp-ty!"  
Morty flinched, waking slightly from his daze.  
The boy hissed, wincing from the sore pain that enveloped his tiny body. His eyes burned from crying, tugging at his arm he quickly remembered that he was still tied to the toilet.  
Moooor-uurp-rrrtyy?!"  
Morty sat up, his head spun dangerously. His one arm was still lifeless.  
The boy looked down and blushed at his naked body, bruised and covered in grime. Morty wanted nothing more than to hide away, to dig a hole and die in it. He felt so disgusting, so used!  
Morty took a deep breath. "Get whole of yourself" he thought. "I gotta get out of here" he hissed, holding back the urge to cry. He needed to find Rick and leave to stupid place. Morty tugged at his restrained arm and grunted in frustration. 

"Morty?! Where the fuck are you?!"  
Mortys eyes widened, he thought he had been hallucinating or brain dead hearing his name being called out. Was Rick actually looking for him? How long had he been in here?  
Morty could see the scientists shoes from beneath the stall, they were walking towards him. Fuck! Morty froze, he couldn't let Rick see him like this!  
"Morty you son of a bitch, are you master-bating in there?"  
A rush of adrenaline took over the boy. Morty breathed deeply before responding. "I-I-I'm i-in here R-Rick." Morty choked, trying to reposition himself on the floor. His ass hurt, everything hurt. He winced at the burning sensation within his hole, he felt bloated, sick. 

"What the fuck are you doing in there Morty?!"  
Rick knocked at the door, seeing if he could get it open. Morty bit his lip, trying to push himself onto his knees.  
"I-I-I'm, I'm almost done, r-Rick um, some privacy?"  
Morty's heart was racing, he needed Rick to leave. Fuck! Morty needed just a few minutes to wash up and meet him. Morty tugged again at his restrained arm, it wouldn't budge. Damnit!! He yanked harder causing his body to lurch. The boy fell back and land on his side. Morty pulled himself back up onto his knees. His chest hanging over the toilet as he chewed at the knotted shirt.  
"Morty!!!" Rick yelled, pounding at the door. I'm gonna bust this fucker down!"  
"No! Rick, aw jeez..!" Morty continued to pull but frustration was getting ahold of him. He yanked harder, he wanted to cry, he hated this! Morty pulled harder, ignoring the knocking of his grandfather.  
Mortys tugged again causing him to fall back. As he repositioned himself, Morty could feel the creatures cum begin to dribble from his torn hole.  
Morty couldn't hold back, he lifted his head over the toilet and vomited.  
"Morty?" Ricks voice sounded a little less condescending.  
"Don't! Don't come in!" Morty whimpered as he continued to vomit.  
"Not that I give a shit or anything b-uurp-but did you get your hands on some booze?" Rick laughed awkwardly.  
Morty ignored him, letting his stomach empty until only bile was left. His mouth tasted sour, the alien beans flavor still lingering. Morty let out another whimper.  
"Morty y-your freaking me out!" Rick yelled.  
Morty didn't respond but could hear the scientist fumbling with his flask. Morty wanted a drink, anything to was away this unsavory flavor costing his mouth and allowing him to forget.  
"Morty I will give you 5 fucking seconds to get the he-uuurp-lll out of that stall b-before Ima kick it down!"  
Awkwardly the boy gathered a wad of toilet paper and placed it down between his legs. The boy hissed, gently trying to clean himself off. He pulled the wad away and stared. A mixture of blood and semen caused another surge of nausea to take hold of the him. His emptied body shook as sobs echoed the room.  
"Ok that fucking does it, I'm coming in!"  
Before Morty knew it, he had passed out. 

Ricks POV  
The man awkwardly stood in the grimy bathroom. The sounds of Morty whimpering and sobbing suddenly silenced causing the elder to give in and kick the door open.  
"Hey buddy? Y-you ok?"  
Ricks face went white.  
The scene before him was unlike any he'd ever witnessed. Out of all the crazy adventures the two had been on, this... Rick couldn't believe his eyes.  
Morty lay on the floor beside a disgusting toilet. Vomit filled the bowl and coated the seat. Grime of varying colors decorated the walls and floor. Blood and a bluish white goo splattered the floor.  
Morty was a crumpled mess. One arm suspended by his yellow shirt, tightly bound to the back of the toilet. The boys other arm had clearly been broken and lay awkwardly splayed on the floor.  
Morty was completely naked. Bruised and covered in sweat.  
Nervously Rick crept closer to the boy, bending down to untie the kids arm.  
Greenish blue goo was caked to the boys neck and chest and there were what appeared to be bite marks...  
Rick gritted his teeth, shock and anger beginning to take over.  
This was bad.  
Without delay, Rick undid Mortys restraint. Scooping the kid into his arms, Rick pulled out his portal gun and walked into the familiar green spiral. 

Rick lay Morty down onto his personal cot. He didn't want anyone coming home and seeing the boy in this state. Gently, Rick closed his bedroom door and locked it to ensure no one would come in. 

Ricks heart sank, peering down at the beaten boy. Bruises littered the boys body. A large bloody bite mark encircled the kids left peck.  
Ricks eyes widened as he noticed hand print shaped bruises on the boys waist. Ricks vision began to redden with anger.  
He pushed the boy onto his side and examined the kids back. More bruises and bite marks leading down to the small of his back. That's when Rick noticed the boys lower region. Spreading the boys cheeks, there was a large tear in his hole. Blood and a foreign white substance oozed from the opening.  
"Fuuuuck no!"  
Rick couldn't think, only stare. He thought this adventure would be simple, stupid and safe.  
Rick wanted to scream. He needed to kill the SOB who had done this to, to, his Morty! 

Rick quickly swabbed to boys entrance and chest. He needed to find out!  
Rick placed the samples into test tubes and began analyzing the specimens.  
Rick also wanted to make sure the kid hadn't gotten some form of space aids or become impregnated. 

Ugh!  
Once the specimens had begun cultivating Rick let out a pain filled growl.  
He leaned back in his chair, covering his face with his hands. Slowly, the scientist began to cry. "What the fuck am I going to do?" Rick bent down and nuzzled his face his into the boys chest, kissing the soft skin. He needed to kill the creature who did this.  
Rick continued to nuzzle the lifeless boy ignoring the sweat and goo. The elder ran his calosed hands through the boys curls, gently caressed the his cheek and slowly bent to kiss the boys chapped lips.  
"Ricks gonna fix you up baby, don't worry." Rick let out another whine before resting his head on the boys chest once more and falling asleep.


End file.
